goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
7th Heaven
7th Heaven is an American television drama series created and produced by Brenda Hampton that centers on the Camden family and their lives in the fictional town of Glenoak, California. The series debuted August 26, 1996, on The WB: GoAnimate in Real Life, where it aired for ten seasons. Following the shutdown of The WB: GoAnimate in Real Life and its merger with UPN: GoAnimate in Real Life to form The CW: GoAnimate in Real Life, the series aired on the new network on September 25, 2006, for its eleventh and final season; airing its final episode on May 13, 2007. Premise The series tells the story of the Reverend Eric Camden, a Protestant minister living in the fictional town of Glenoak, California. The other eight central characters are Eric's wife Annie and their seven children. Except for Lucy, the children are all named after key biblical figures. Originally, there are five children (making it a family of seven). The twins are born in season three, in the episode "In Praise of Women". Four of the children, Matt, Mary, Lucy, and Simon, at different times, move away from home during the show's run. Simon goes to college, Mary goes to live with her grandparents and Matt marries and pursues his career as a doctor, far away from the family. Despite these three being absent from the Camden home, the house is always full. When Lucy marries, they moved into the garage apartment. Their daughter is born while they are there. Later, they move into a home next door. Ruthie leaves for a short while in the final season to go to Scotland. The Camdens offer shelter to various house guests at different points in the show. Cast * Stephen Collins as Eric Camden * Catherine Hicks as Annie Camden * Barry Watson as Matt Camden (seasons 1–6 and 9, recurring 7–8) * David Gallagher as Simon Camden (seasons 1–7 and 9–10, recurring season 8) * Jessica Biel as Mary Camden (seasons 1–6, recurring season 7 special guest 8 and 10) * Beverley Mitchell as Lucy Camden * Mackenzie Rosman as Ruthie Camden * Happy as Happy the Dog * Lorenzo Brino as Sam Camden (seasons 3–11) * Nikolas Brino as David Camden (seasons 3–11) * Maureen Flannigan as Shana Sullivan (season 4, recurring in season 3) * Chaz Lamar Shepherd as John Hamilton (seasons 4–5, recurring in seasons 1–3) * Adam LaVorgna as Robbie Palmer (seasons 5–7, recurring in season 4) * Geoff Stults as Ben Kinkirk (season 7, recurring in seasons 6 and 8–11) * Rachel Blanchard as Roxanne Richardson (seasons 7–8) * Ashlee Simpson as Cecilia Smith (seasons 7–8) * Jeremy London as Chandler Hampton (seasons 7–8) * George Stults as Kevin Kinkirk (seasons 7–11, recurring in season 6) * Scotty Leavenworth as Peter Petrowski (season 8, recurring in season 7) * Tyler Hoechlin as Martin Brewer (seasons 8–11) * Sarah Thompson as Rosanna "Rose" Taylor (season 10, recurring in season 9) * Haylie Duff as Sandy Jameson (seasons 10–11) Production Companies * Spelling Television * Paramount Television (1996-2006) * CBS Paramount Television (2006-2007) Length 30 minutes Aspect Ratios * 480i (4:3 SDTV) (1996-2007) * 720p (16:9 HDTV) (1999-2007) Distributors * Worldvision Enterprises (1996-1999) * Paramount Domestic Television (1999-2006) * CBS Paramount Domestic Television (2006-2007) * CBS Television Distribution (2007-2008) Episodes * 7th Heaven (Episode List) Category:The WB TV Shows Category:The CW TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki